Our Ultimate Weapon
by Katastrophe
Summary: Justice League Vs. the X-Men!!! My first shot at this... Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

Characters included in this story are property of either Marvel or DC. Used for entertainment. Please don't sue me.  
  
"Last night, witnesses report they saw six mutants. Five of those had a distinctive 'X' mark on their chests. Using surveillance cameras across the country, we have determined that these so called 'X-Men' are a group of mutant terrorists. So far we know of 8 members of these 'X-Men' and believe we have determined where their base is situated. I assure you, Ladies and Gentlemen, after this threat is wiped out, our country will be safe once more!"  
The roar was deafening every man and woman cheered at that last line. Cameras clicked and reporters jabbered to their news crews. Their banners were lifted high and President Ramos was ecstatic. They wanted to be safe and it gave Ramos an excuse to invade that ridiculous house party Charles Xavier was hosting in that school of his. Ramos was determined that these mutants would be gone by the time he stepped down.  
Hoisting his hands to calm his audience, Ramos smiled as they all paid the greatest amount of attention to him.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we realize that our very own Army may not be enough to conquer these mutants but as President of the United States, I present a larger more effective weapon against the mutant terrorists."  
More cameras clicked. The Press were once again jabbering, but faster than ever this time. Banners were hoisted high from the crowd. Most had labels like 'Die Mutant Scum' or 'Destroy all Mutants' which Ramos was extremely happy about.  
"What weapon?" said an adventurous young female reporter stepping up with her mike.  
"The Justice League"  
Ramos covered his ears. He couldn't stand the noise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Flash zoomed towards the couch at approximately 295 miles per hour. After about half a second of running he arrived at the couch where Kyle Rayner was sitting watching something boring about a couple blue freaks. Flash zoomed off the couch and about 0.89 seconds later, Kyle was watching the women's volleyball tournament with Flash was donning a large glass of soda and a very large ham and cheese sandwich.  
"Wally! I was watching that! It was important!" yelled Kyle bashing his remote control and changing it back to the news.  
"Are you saying the women's volleyball tournament isn't important?" replied Flash dashing back to the television. The channel changed back to the volleyball after Flash sat back down. Kyle let out a snort, before activating his ring. The ring shone a green light towards the television and made a small green bubble around the channel changing buttons and bashed his channel in on the remote. Flash let out a brief 'Humph!' before settling back into his sandwich.  
"The President gave word today that the mutant terrorists known only as the 'X-Men' will be destroyed by 'his ultimate weapon' - The Justice League." said the newsreader in that usual emotionless tone.  
"What?" said Flash "They never told us that!" Then he quickly zipped off the couch and was back before the reporter said another word.  
"The 'X-Men' have been identified as 8 mutants who live in Xavier's school for the gifted. The names of these 8 mutants are so far unrevealed but we know them to be incredibly dangerous."  
Hawkgirl swooped in, followed closely by Aquaman and Plastic Man's head.  
"Diana, Clark and J'onn are on missions. Bruce is watching on his handheld." Hawkgirl said as she swooped gracefully onto the couch between Kyle and Flash.  
"The President has assured us that the Justice League will carry out the job and the mutants will be destroyed by the end of his office." said the newsreader.  
"So they want us to kill mutants now?" said Aquaman sternly "This is ridiculous. Where's Superman?"  
"Here"  
"You want us top kill mutants now Clark?"  
"Don't call me Clark" Aquaman snorted his disagreement before Superman continued. "President Ramos wishes us to destroy the threat on America. It's what we do."  
"Superman, dude, I mean, we never had to kill something that."  
"That what, Eel?" yelled Superman "They stole weapons. They destroyed buildings. They are a threat!"  
"No Clark. They're not." Bruce Wayne said from the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Get down from the ceiling Elf" said Wolverine in his usual gruff voice.  
"I'm eating breakfast!" said Nightcrawler in his German accent.  
"You're on the ceiling!" said Wolverine again. Nightcrawler let out a brief sigh before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Another puff showed him reappearing in the chair next to Beast's.  
Wolverine let a single claw with a snikt and used it to grab six pancakes and put them on his own plate. Rogue looked towards him with that look she saved just for him. Wolverine fell for it again grabbing four pancakes for Rogue and putting them on her plate. Rogue smiled at him and tucked into her pancakes.  
Nightcrawler always sat next to Beast. Sometimes he felt like Beast was the only he could turn to, the only one who could understand what it felt like to be. blue. He sighed as he picked up a sausage with his tail and stuffed it into his mouth. At least he had a home now, a family in the X-Men. Ok, Wolverine wasn't the greatest housemate in the world and neither was Gambit but as least he had someone to play pool with.  
Before Long all the X-Men were gathered in the dining room. There were 8 of them all together. Well, there were more but they didn't go on missions to stop Magneto and his Brotherhood. Of course, the Professor was also here but he tended to hide in his office doing stuff that no-one could guess. Jean tended to hide in there too helping the Professor and only coming out to see Cyclops. But today was obviously an exception as he rolled into the dining room on his wheelchair.  
"I'm afraid I have bad news. We are being pursued."  
"Again" said Logan "I'm gonna kill Magneto" Letting his claws out for dramatic effect.  
"It's not Magneto this time Logan" said the Professor completely emotionless.  
"Who then?" asked Rogue in that cockney drawl of hers.  
"The Justice League" said the Professor turning his head to the floor.  
"Zhe Justice League?" said Nightcrawler is amazement.  
"You gotta be kidding me"  
"I'm afraid not Gambit. We have no choice we must defend ourselves."  
The X-Men stared at the Professor in pure awe. They had never seen him choose hostility over peace. Everyone was purely surprised, so surprised that Cyclops opened his eyes so wide that his optic blast from under his glasses burnt one of Storm's sausages to dust.  
"We must defend ourselves" the Professor repeated. "By any means necessary." 


	4. Chapter 4

Batman was extremely calm considering Superman had just pinned him to the wall.  
"Don't.call.me.Clark."  
"I'll call you what I want"  
The rest of the Justice League found this incredibly interesting. Plastic Man actually pulled the rest of his body through and Kyle tore his attention away from the news. This was great news for Flash as he grabbed the remote control and was watching the scene and the women's volleyball tournament simultaneously. It's great to be the fastest man alive. Diana had entered the room a while ago but left to her quarters as soon as she saw what had happened. J'onn had also arrived but was currently more interested in why Flash liked the volleyball tournament so much.  
"They are a threat. to America!" yelled Superman slamming Batman into the wall once again.  
Batman undid his belt and threw it at Superman. The belt landed on Superman's chest. Where the belt released an electrical current so powerful it even made him recoil. He dropped Batman and grabbed the belt throwing it toward the couch. Flash dodged it and it landed harmlessly on the floor. Batman now standing up replied quite calmly.  
"No, they're not" and then he walked towards his belt, picked it up and reattached it to his waist. No electricity flowed through it now and Batman opened a compartment and took out a Remote Control. He closed the compartment and walked towards the exit.  
"Where are you going?" asked Superman gruffly.  
"I'm going home, Clark" replied Batman.  
Superman gave out a snort of anger and turned his back.  
"Gotham comes first" said Batman not bothering to even look at Superman.  
Batman walked out of the room and pressing his Remote Control opened the hangar bay's door. He climbed slowly into the Javelin-7 and started the engines with a push of a button. The all-too-familiar thumm told Batman it was working fine.  
J'onn walked towards the exit.  
"Where are you going, J'onn?" asked Superman.  
"I'm going to talk to him. Clark"  
Superman growled again and tried to stop J'onn getting through. J'onn just stepped straight through him. He walked into the hangar bay completely ignoring the heavy steel door to find Batman inside the Javelin. Batman gave J'onn a small gesture before the Javelin-7 shot out of the hangar bay and speed towards Gotham City.  
"What now?" asked Hawkgirl.  
"Isn't it obvious? We find the terrorists and destroy them" replied Superman still angry.  
Hawkgirl hung her head as J'onn stepped back into the room.  
"Flash, get Diana" said Superman. But Flash was far to interested in the volleyball. Superman shot a glance of heat vision towards the television and the resulting explosion caused the couch to tip backward. Hawkgirl, Flash and Kyle all lay sprawled out on the floor.  
"Flash, get Diana" repeated Superman.  
"Fine, but you didn't need to blow up the television" said Flash before speeding in the direction of Diana's quarters. "Everybody to the Javelin" ordered Superman.  
"No Superman. Batman took it" said J'onn.  
Superman growled again slamming his fist into the wall causing a large dent in the steel.  
"I'll take us" said Kyle as Flash and Diana entered the room. "Let's go"  
A green bubble surrounded everybody and they soon floated out of the hangar bay in it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Most people spent all day in the danger room. The Professor had loaded virtual versions of the Justice League into the system and the X-Men spent all day fighting them. Wolverine always seemed to make short work of Hawkgirl but could never quite finish off Superman. Gambit was training against Wonder Woman but most reckoned the cajun was more interested in her than of killing her. Rogue always seemed to end in a muscle to muscle battle with Aquaman and Nightcrawler was enjoying tying Plastic Man in knots. However a certain gloom hung over everyone as they knew it was going to be a lot tougher than this. An awful lot tougher.  
The only person who really didn't spend any time training was Beast. He was on his computer and when asked what he was doing he simply said "Research". But thanks to Nightcrawler sneaking in on him they discovered that he was talking to someone via E-chat. Disappointedly, Beast didn't allow Nightcrawler to see who. ` After a hard day's training -or chatting in Beast's case- the X-Men settled down for a good meal. According to Wolverine, Jean had cooked salmon, with mash potato, carrots, peas and broccoli. Hearing this, Nightcrawler disappeared and Wolverine growled "Elf ain't gonna get the biggest portion again" and with another growl he ran down the hallway as fast as his adamantium filled legs could carry him.  
Halfway there a good scent confirmed once again that the Elf had got there first. Well, second place ain't bad.  
Wolverine ran into the kitchen to find Nightcrawler hanging from the ceiling eating his potatoes.  
"Logan, I, errr."  
Wolverine was too quick. He grabbed Nightcrawler's tail and pulled it hard enough to get him off the ceiling and into a chair.  
"What did I tell you about the ceiling?"  
"Logan." said a soft voice.  
"Yeah"  
"Your dinner" Wolverine turned around to see Jean Grey holding a plate of food.  
"Thanks darlin'"  
Jean smiled and went back to the kitchen to get Cyclops', who had just walked in to the dining room.  
"I need a fork" said Wolverine a Jean walked back. A fork levitated from the kitchen and floated onto Wolverine's plate. "Thanks"  
Jean smiled again.  
Soon enough everyone was tucking into their food and everything was normal except Nightcrawler was using his tail instead of a fork and Storm kept refilling her water glass with a small rain cloud that hovered above her head. When Wolverine finished he intended to leave the room but the Professor barged in.  
"They're here!" the Professor yelled. "They're here!" 


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for the X-Men to get into uniform. In about 3 minutes they were outside waiting for the invaders.  
They all looked quite different. Cyclops now donned his visor instead of his sunglasses and Storm was wearing her cape. Nightcrawler was equipped with three blades, one in each hand and one in his tail, and Gambit was bearing three bright red playing cards. No-one spoke until the 8 figures were seen walking over the horizon and then the only sound it was only the sound of Wolverine muttering "Here we go" and the distinctive snikt sound of his claws coming from between his knuckles. "There they are" muttered Aquaman. "Let the battle begin" "A toast to that, Arthur" said Hawkgirl pulling her mace from her belt. "For Justice!" cried Superman as he took off in a bolt of red and blue towards the figures. Gambit was ready for this. He threw his cards in an arc as soon as he saw the front figure take off. The bolt of colour intercepted with one of the cards and the resulting explosion threw Superman out of the sky and back down to Earth. The remaining two cards hit the ground with another two spectacular explosions. When Superman hit the ground, the others made their move. "Welcome to Battle" said Wolverine before charging with a berserker roar towards Superman. 


	7. Chapter 7

Storm took off. She flew high in the air and summoned rain clouds and to cover the sky. The air currents swished around her and she felt the elements rage within her. Thunder and lightning crashed around sending electricity in all directions. The electricity erupted all about the sky. Trees caught fire and the lights in the institute exploded because of the pure overload of electricity. Flash saw her do all of this. He had to take her out. Flash ran at roughly at 329 miles per hour up the side of the side of the Institute. The electricity around Storm sent lightning down at him and he dodged every single bolt. He was getting closer to her. The electricity grew more intense. Flash's boots caught fire. He was almost at the top of the institute. It was time to jump at that lightning throwing cow. Storm saw one of the Justice League run towards the institute. 0.42 seconds later she felt a well-placed punch on her jaw, then another to her chest and another just above the left eye. The impact of these blows made Storm lose her concentration. The air currents holding her in the air failed and she fell back down to Earth. The electricity she created disappeared the rain clouds cleared. She landed on the cold, hard floor and blacked out. Flash's landing was a lot better than Storm's. He landed on his feet. A little unbalanced and his outfit a little worse for wear, but otherwise he was fine. He quickly put out the flames on his feet with a little high speed fanning and sped off to do something else. Hawkgirl was glad Flash got rid of the electricity. Now with it gone she could fly without having to worry about frying her wings. She knew who she wanted to take out. That man who made the berserker roar. She had been wanting a berserker fight since her time on Thanagar. She took off and flew gracefully towards the charging berserker. Her mace was drawn and charged full of electricity. She swooped down at him and swung with her mace. Wolverine felt the heavy blow of spikes and electricity on the left side of his face. The blow sent him soaring backwards and onto the ground. The hole in his face was bleeding and burnt. A woman with wings and a large mace walked towards him and grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him to his feet. She punched him in the face and he recoiled under the force but he could feel the pain leaving his face. He saw the woman gasp in awe as his wound healed over. The pain gone Wolverine stood up. "You're gonna regret that, rookie!" Gambit stood above the fallen Superman. "Would you like some more?" the cajun asked. He charged three more cards to the same bright red colour as before and held them high ready to throw at the Kryptonian's chest. Superman was too fast for Gambit. He shot a glance of heat vision at the cards causing them to explode immediately. Gambit was sent flying into a burning tree and Superman was once again shoved into the ground by the force. This could kill us all Superman thought But I must complete my task. I must. 


	8. Chapter 8

Wonder Woman charged towards her opponent. How could he be a mutant? It seemed there was no human left in him. He was blue with horns, fangs, and bright yellow eyes. He was a creature, a creature about to be annihilated. She drew her lasso and threw it expertly towards him. It should of hit. It was an expert throw. It should have captured him easily but all she caught was smoke. She heard a bamf from behind her and felt the blow of a kick on her head. She spun around and saw him there. She swung her fist but he simply disappeared again.  
Appearing above her, Nightcrawler thrust both his feet downwards knocking her off her feet. She collapsed under his weight and Nightcrawler was about to thrust his blade into her when she stood up quickly throwing him across the ground. He was spinning fast. He could see her throw her lasso. He couldn't do anything. He was caught by it and was jolted back towards her. His arms were caught. He tried to cut the lasso with the blade in his tail, but it wouldn't break. He was soon on the floor, tied up and there was nothing he could do about it.  
This was too much like the danger room. It was almost exactly the same. Rogue was face to face with Aquaman, their knuckles intertwined, both pushing with all their strength. She reckoned she had the upper hand as she felt his fingers quivering. She took her chance and spun him over her head and smashed him into the floor. Aquaman groaned but managed to pull himself up and punch Rogue hard in the chest. He knew how to defeat her. All he had to do was get her near the river. It was close. He could feel it. He ran as fast as he could towards the river. Rogue recovered from his blow and followed him in the air. She was faster than him and soon caught up to his slow running pace. Rogue grabbed him by the arms and threw him hard. Aquaman flew through the trees and Rogue and Aquaman were both satisfied when he landed in the river.  
Rogue landed near the river. "Get up sugah! I know you ain't dead!"  
"Right you are" came his voice from beneath the water.  
Rogue was bombarded by the rally of fishes attacking her. They jumped, bit her and slapped her, dove back in, then did it again. There were hundreds of them. They kept hitting her. She couldn't stop them. Aquaman laughed seeing the fish beat up his opponent and he swam up and hit her slam in the face with the cry of "For Atlantis!" Rogue staggered back against the tree and fell unconscious. This was all too much.  
Logan swung his claws viciously towards Hawkgirl. Each time a few more feathers flew off her wings. He had already destroyed her mace so she was much screwed. Hawkgirl still tried to win. He constantly bashed him with fist and elbow. But he ignored each blow she swung at him and he just got angrier and angrier every time. She knew her time was numbered and so did Logan. He could smell her fear. He withdrew his claws and hit her with his fist on the face, knocking her flat and unconscious. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle Rayner was finding this far too easy. Some guy in a blue spandex attacked him and fired some sort of laser beam from his eyes. Kyle blocked it with his shield of green energy and threw a green energy missile at his attacker. The man shot the missile with his laser beam but it went straight through it. The missile impacted and with a huge explosion of green energy, that was it. Kyle was almost bored. That was pathetic. He grabbed his victim's legs and dragged him towards where Superman was lying still panting from the explosion. Flash was helping out. He helped Superman and Hawkgirl recover from their fights and dragged loser's bodies into a big pile. It wasn't taking long. Isn't it great to be the fastest man in the world? J'onn was staring at Jean. Jean was staring back. They seemed to be doing nothing. Nothing at all. But in reality, they were combatants in a vicious battle within each other's minds. They were both putting their minds into overload. Slamming at each other's throats, strangling each other and using combat moves never even seen before but all within their minds. The image of Jean in J'onn's head attacked him using an imaginary knife burning with imaginary fire. J'onn stopped it by stretching his head and body and avoiding the knife. Jean retaliated by creating several imaginary clones of herself. J'onn avoided every single one except the one he should have. The imaginary knife dug deep into J'onn's mind and the pain that followed was terrible. It was time to take physical action. J'onn broke the telepathic link and flew towards Jean and threw a very powerful punch at her chest. Jean still recovering from their fight was knocked off her feet by J'onn's physical blow. She flew across the ground smashing into the institute wall and blacking out. Nightcrawler was stuck. He couldn't move, the lasso was too tight. So he did the only thing he could do, Nightcrawler teleported. Wonder Woman's contact through the lasso caused her to be teleported too and her visions of red and black and shadows and flame terrified her. A second later that seemed like an hour to Diana they reappeared on the roof on the Institute. The feeling of nausea took over. She dropped the lasso and held her head trying to stop the shaking. Nightcrawler undid the lasso around his waist whilst watching his opponent desperately try not to spew her guts. He waited until she drew near the edge of the roof then let out a single kick that knocked her over the edge. She landed with a dull thud on the cold, hard ground. She belched and blacked out all in one moment. Beast was actually enjoying himself. He was jumping in random directions and was being followed by random limbs of Plastic Man. He'd only been hit twice so far, but Beast's plan was working perfectly. One more jump should do it. He landed in the precise spot he meant to and Plastic Man made the final bow with left leg. Beast walked up to the heap on the floor which was formerly Plastic Man. He should be able to resort to normal but the knot prevented him from doing so. Sometimes he hated being plastic. 


End file.
